1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memristors, and particularly to a floating memristor emulator that can be used in frequency-to-voltage conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since its inception, several emulators have been presented for the grounded memristor. However, only few floating memristor emulators are available in the literature. Those few designs have numerous components, which present size and power consumption problems.
Thus, a floating memristor emulator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.